Remove that cap and let me kiss you
by Nadeshiko Fullbuster
Summary: Kazuya wants to hide himself. Yoichi wants to be there for Kazuya. "You're a catcher anyway so you don't need a cap to hide yourself." Little Kuramiyu drabble.


"Damn it Kazuya, just put your cap right or just don't put it will ya?! It always makes me want to put it back in place!"

In the catcher's room where everyone was crashing in again, Yoichi shouted him this for the umpteenth time and Kazuya, as always, brushed it off with his usual smirk, saying that he looked more handsome like that and got out of the room, pretending to go to the toilet.

His face darkened a bit. The truth was that his hair were a pain in the ass to comb. His locks looked like a crow's nest in the morning, and even though they are pretty soft and thin, they are easily tangling up in a mess Kazuya didn't like at all. The only person who was able to tame his hair wasn't in this world anymore, so he developed his own method.

He combs his hair first thing in the morning and then puts on his cap. But if he places it in a straight position, his bangs would be on each side of his face and not hiding his forehead; and he didn't want the others to see what was decorating the upper right part of his forehead. Especially Yoichi.

His cap was a way of disciplining his wild hair, and it also allowed him to hide parts of him, disturbing memories and… the accident that cost his beautiful mother's life, leaving him a trauma that will never disappear, always remembering him that if he had been more quiet, his mother wouldn't have lose her focus and crashing into that other car.

As he was splashing cold water on his face, he heard a noise on his left side.

"Kaz? Are you okay? You had a strange expression on your face earlier so I came to…"

Kazuya turned his head towards the door to see his boyfriend looking at him worryingly. _Ah damn… don't come when I'm crying my eyes out will ya?_

"Kazuya?! Wh-what happened, why are you crying?"

Yoichi gently grabbed his shoulders and the other wiped his tears away, but he couldn't do anything. When the floodgates were open, he was powerless against it. So he just hugged Yoichi, real tight and let himself go. In that kind of situation, Yoichi knew that staying quiet for a moment was the best solution. So he silently provided the support his boyfriend needed right now, and held him gently, stroking his wet hair, noticing that the catcher's cap was laying on the floor, abandoned. Yoichi shut the door for preventing anyone to hear them, and sat against the wall, gathering his now quiet boyfriend in his arms.

He kept on stroking Kazuya's hair when he saw it; a short, but deep scar, carved on the right side of his forehead. It was fully healed and skin-colored, so Kazuya must have been hurt when he was a little boy. And that's why Kazuya was always putting his cap on the right side of his head. Kuramochi's lips tighten: he knows Kazuya better than anyone but he also doesn't know a ton of things, and he just saw one of them.

Kazuya felt Yoichi's hand stopped on his scar and his heart hurt a bit. Maybe he should have told him. Maybe he is hating him for that, for never talking about himself.

"Yoichi, I…"

"I won't ask you were you got it, Kaz and it's alright. You don't have to tell me."

"But..."

Yoichi put his finger on Kazuya's cherry lips.

"It's alright. With everything you told me about yourself, I can figure it out by myself. I'm your boyfriend after all."

Yoichi cupped the other's cheeks and kissed him, feeling the sweet taste of the raspeberry balm that Kazuya was using to protect his lips.

"And as long as I am your boyfriend, you won't need a cap anymore. _You're a catcher anyway, so you don't need a cap to hide yourself._ All I need to do is comb your hair in the morning right? I will do it with pleasure," he smiled

Fresh tears welled up in Kazuya's eyes, and he asked himself what the hell he had done to deserve such a man. His following mornings seemed a little bit more welcoming now.

"Do you want me to slick your hair back with wax just like me? You'll look way hotter like…"

"Hell no!"


End file.
